Covenant Empire
This is a Profile of the Covenant from Halo. Summery The Covenant (Covenant Empire) is a Theocratic Cultural Hegemony that is the unification of multiple highly advanced races or slaves that created a colossal empire of great strive. the Group have had a grand history of ups and downs, even collapses and resurgence, but it's status remains unknown, but was always one of the most frightening enemy of the futuristic mankind. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader *Hierarchs ** Prophet of Truth ** Prophet of Mercy ** Prophet of Regret *High Council Second-in-command * Elites (Originally) ** Supereme Commander Thel 'Vadam (Former) ** Jul 'Mdama * Brutes **Chieftain Tartarus Military Leaders *Commander Rtas'Vadam (Former) Champions/Heroes/Notable Individuals *Arbiter Ripa 'Moramee Military units Infantry Vehicles Light Aircraft Spaceships Space Stations *High Charity Warships |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Melee weapons *Burnblade *Curveblade *Brute Combat Knife *Energy Sword *Energy Cutlass *Energy Dagger *Energy Garrote *Energy Lance *Energy Staff *Gravity Hammer *Gravity Mace Ranged weapons Explosives *Burst Artillery *Proximity Mine *Plasma Grenade *Spike Grenade *Antimatter Charge *Brute Landmine *Charge *Plasma Charge *Plasma Mine *Fire Bomb Starship Weapons *Energy Projector *Plasma Bombardment Mortar *Plasma Torpedoes *Plasma Cannon *Pulse Laser Turret There have been some splinter factions from the overall Covenant forces: *Banished *Covenant Loyalists *Swords of Sanghelios *Covenant Remnants: **Jul 'Mdama's Covenant **Merg Vol's Covenant **Sali 'Nyon's Covenant Territories High Charity * Age founded/conquered: Commissioned in 648 BCE (During Humanities early years) * Territory type: Capital City * Inhabitants: various Aliens * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Civilization Stats Tier 4: Galactic Dominance: The Covenant possessed the means of traversing the Galaxy and staying in touch through interstellar communications. According to the Halo's Technological Achievement Tierings, they stood at Tier 2: Interstellar being capable of slipspace navigation and accuracy, plus long range communication and energy manipulation. Power Source Science: FTL Travel (The Covenant are capable of using Slipspace Drives which allows them to travel from one point in the Galaxy to another in a short amount of time) Orbital Bombardments (Their Plasma Projectors and Plasma Bombardments can devastate planetary surfaces from high altitudes in space) Plasma Projectiles (Majority of their attacks and weaponry revolve around firing plasma rounds) Conquest Stats Tier 6-A: Multi-Star System: Their Covenant comprise of multiple species so they would occupy multiple systems with their home worlds and even more worlds across various systems. Power Stats DC: Country: The strength of energy projectors which is used for glassing wide range of planetary surfaces (Higher if more than one ship). Island: from the Covenant's warships with being capable of damaging or destroying other worships, be they human or covenant. City: With fighters and large vehicles like Scarabs with heavy weapons. Large Building-Building: tanks that can level buildings, Multi Room-Room: heavy weapon that infantry possess. Wall: from the standard weapon that the covenant infantry possess. Speed: FTL+: with the usage of Slipspace. Unknown: speed of ships in space without Slipspace. Unknown: Aircraft flying in atmosphere. Subsonic: with biker class vehicles. Superhuman: hover tanks speed. Peak Human +: Elites and Brutes are a bit above humans. Human: Grunts when running Dura: Island: from the Covenant's warships with shields and armor that can tank other ships firepower. City: With fighters and large vehicles that have strong armor to tank fighters and other big vehicles. Building-Large Building: small vehicles tanking their firepower. Room-Multi Room: Stronger infantry with Shields or armor. Wall: Elite or Brutes without shields. Human: infantry below elites. Skills Stats their forces comprise of units with their own unique perks to them, Elites are the most physically fit in hand-to-hand combat, Brutes are physically strong and deliver heavy strikes, Grunts use numbers, Jackals are fast and stealthy, Drones are airborne, Hunters with heavy weapons cause great destruction. Strengths/Pros As a group of highly advanced civilizations, they possess highly advanced technology that surpass normal human tech. They possess a strong religious conviction that drives most of them to keep fighting and persevere. Weaknesses/Flaws Their over reliance of Forerunner technology has made them lacking of making new tech to fight, though their current tech is intimidating as it is. They's over religious behavior makes them more concern with moral values rather than eliminate their enemies. If understood the truth of the "Great Journey", they may cause doubt among their followers and may cause rebellions. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery Covenant Scarab.jpeg|The Scarab is one of the largest covenant vehicles in their peak. Covenant Fleet.jpeg|One of the Covenant's fleets which floats ever powerful High Council.jpeg|The High Council, the ruling body of the Covenant Elite vs Spartan.jpeg|An Elite Clashing with a Spartan warrior. Category:Profile Category:Antagonist Category:Halo Category:Work In Progress Category:Gaming Category:Tier 4 Civilization Category:Army Category:Sci-Fi Category:Tier 6-A Conquest Category:Science